


Up and Ready

by gummylick



Series: Prompts / One Shots [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #oneshot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummylick/pseuds/gummylick
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe get rudely interrupted for some confusing news from dear old Dad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Prompts / One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996672
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Up and Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide between prompts: Heaven, Crack, Intimacy

The black satin sheets clung to Lucifer’s back as he rolled to his side, guiding his sleeping Detective from his chest to golden pillow behind her. His fingers snuck out from her dampened hair to tickle a path across the hollow of her neck to the small cave at the crook of her collarbone. He leaned over, dipping nose in dew, inhales and exhales lending a soft breeze to a rising field of goosebumps across her flesh. Her eyes opened.

“Good morning,” she smiled as she lifted a finger to trace the outer curve of his one free ear, the other pinned to her chest as he dove in to nuzzle impossibly closer. “You’re up early.”

“Up indeed,” he hummed behind her ear. He let his lower body rest on hers, a slight roll pushing a loud snort and giggle from her mouth. 

She leaned forward slightly to let her hand slide from ear to back and with one confident yank, she pulled the sheet off him. Her hand began at his shoulder, down his spine but stopped abruptly as a breeze, an intense warmth and unmistakable light arrested her fingers.

Lucifer froze, first in reaction to her, and then in recognition of the light felt upon his back seconds before. His wings instantly released and tightly cocooned around his love.

“Are you TRYING to give me another complex?” Lucifer tightened the cocoon, turned his head to look at his own bare ass and huffed in irritation. “Is one complex not enough?”

His father ignored him. His stance was bothered, hair in disarray with shirt misaligned.

“A crack, Lucifer!”

“It is. One of the finest you made, in fact.” Lucifer looked back down at his rear as Chloe struggled against the fine down feathers inside his wings.

Irritated, his father lifted the silk sheet from bed side and flung it over his Lightbringer. 

“Of course, I knew the soul was ready to leave The Guf, but to rip a fissure though the Heavens? Must you always be so dramatic, son?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Father, but I can assure you…” Chloe sneezed beneath him, losing her battle with the feathers. “I’ve been VERY occupied.” Lucifer loosened his wings a bit to let her breathe. “All. Night.” 

His Father suddenly became aware of just what activity he’d caught his son in. He inhaled deeply. “We _will_ speak later, Lucifer.” Without further word, he was gone.

Lucifer opened his wings and searched for his Detective’s face beneath him. “The prude,” he chuckled once their eyes met.

She rubbed her nose in earnest. "What did that mean, Lucifer?” She puffed out bits of air to clear the bits of fluff sticking to her lips. “What is The Guf?”

“The Treasury of Souls. I have no idea what he’s going on about, Detective, but if a soul ripped through The Guf, maybe dear old Dad should have a sit down with Gabe.” Lucifer put away his wings and rolled onto his back.

“Gabe, Gabriel? Why?” She propped herself up on elbow to face him. “What does he have to do with anything?” 

“He reaches into The Guf to grab the souls ready for conception.”

Chloe sat completely up as Lucifer continued. "If a soul ripped through The Guf, Gabe must have been sleeping on the job…”

“Lucifer, wait, a soul _ready for conception?_ ”

“Probably tooting his own horn…”

“… and it tore it’s way through Heaven?” 

“We should call Daniel and ask if he’s had any recent hallucinations…”

“Lucifer," she whispered, out of breath.

“… involving a ram …” he paused, seeing worry on Chloe’s face. “or a goat… you know, because…” he began to explain the Biblical reference before she reached over to lay her hand on his chest.

“Lucifer, stop.” Lucifer laid a hand over hers and then followed her nervous eyes, from joined hands to the free arm laid across her belly.

He gasped, his upper body instantly springing off bed, “DAAAAAAAAAAAD!”


End file.
